


Weapons of mass destruction

by An_Aroused_Flamingo



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Im horrible at tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Aroused_Flamingo/pseuds/An_Aroused_Flamingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket starts building a weapon of mass destruction (as always) out of some spare parts he found on there ship, and get’s a little uncomfortable when Peter leans in and watches him. =^.^=</p><p>I ship this soooooooooooooooooooo hard, I have no regrets writing this, it’s my OTP from GOTG (Guardians of the galaxy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapons of mass destruction

Rocket turned and walks down a corridor ever so slowly, he was bored out of his mind, with Groot still growing in his pot there wasn’t much to do. Rocket stared down at his feet not knowing what to do, he came across a empty can of Tab and kicked it letting it roll over to a box that was under a small cupboard with no door’s, he heard some mettle hitting other mettle, Rocket raised an eyebrow curious and walked over to the box to open it. Rocket opened the flaps to the box and found a bunch of spare parts to the ship they were living on, Rocket sat down and started looking through the box, pulling out some parts and setting them to the side. 

When Rocket had finished putting some parts to the side he closed the box and slid it back under the cupboard, Rocket sat down crossed legged and started to put the pieces together making a trigger when he heard footsteps coming down the corridor to were he was sitting, Rocket didn’t bother to look up and just continued to put together yet another weapon of mass destruction.

Rocket started to attach more scraps to the trigger of the gun when he felt someone kneel next to him. Rocket stopped building the gun and looked up to his left were he saw Peter Quill staring at the gun he was starting to build, Rocket didn’t feel comfortable with Quill staring at him like this.

“Yes?” Rocket said trying to break the silence.

“I’m bored out of my mind over here, Groot’s kinda boring while he’s in a pot, Drax is sick and Gamora’s out, so I decided to see what you were up to” as he sat down “Iv’e always found it amazing how you could build weapon’s like this within two minuets”

Rocket raised an eyebrow “Thats cause I’m fuckin smarter than you are”

“Hey, thats not true”

“I beg to differ” as he adjusted the front bit making sure no lose bits would fall off, he positioned what he had built of the gun so far so the end bit was close to the floor and the front bit was up in the air so Rocket could see some things in the light, when Rocket did this Quill saw a bolt slide of the end bit of the gun, landing in-between Rocket’s crossed leg’s. Rocket however didn’t notice the bolt slide of the gun and continued adjusting a few more things.

Quill realized that Rocket didn’t know about the bolt that had come undone, and put his hand in-between Rocket’s leg’s, Rocket froze almost dropping the object in his hand’s blushing a bit, hoping Peter wouldn’t see or at least say anything about it. “W-What the fuck are you doing?” Rocket asked with a shaky voice, eye’s completely focused on Quill’s hand.

“Just wait” was the only response he got from Peter, Rockets eye’s widened even more and his ear’s went up when Peter moved his hand around the other side, his wrist accidentally hitting Rocket’s crotch making him go an even darker red, also making his pants tighter, Rocket jumped up, dropping the gun making it break as he quickly started to walk to his and Groot’s shared room “What’s wrong?” Peter asked concerned for his friend “I-It’s n-nothing” Rocket managed to get out.

“You sur-”

“I SAID ITS NOTHING” Rocket yelled turning his head to look at Peter then run of to his room, hopping he didn’t see what was wrong with him.

Rocket ran into his room slamming the door closed and locking it shut, Rocket leaned against his door cursing to himself, he looked down at the reason he ran away from Peter in the first place quietly whispering “Fuck” to himself, Rocket pulled his hand up dragging a nail across the clothed erection, Rocket let out small moan’s before he felt his door open and was cached by Peter. “You okay?” Peter said while looking into Rockets eye’s.

“How did you open my door exactly?” Rocket asked curious.

“It is MY ship, i can open any door i want with this key” as he pulled out a black key with a orange stripe going down the left side with a triangle shape on the end. Peter put it back in his jacked pocket and smiled at Rocket “So that’s why you ran off” staring at the very noticeable tent in his pant’s “F-Fuck off” Rocket said while ripping himself out of Peter’s arm’s and walking over to a corner.

“Why? So you can jerk off in peace?”

“Oh my god” Rocket said while blushing like hell “Stop talking right now!”

“Hey, I’m not the one with a massive boner right now”

“Just get out” 

Rocket heard the door close but also heard footstep’s coming closer to him. “I don’t think so” he walked up to Rocket so he was right behind his back “I’m the one who started this, shouldn't i be the one to finnish it?” Peter asked with a evil smile on his face.

“N-No you shouldn Ahhhhh” as Peter wrapped his slender fingers around Rockets clothed arousal. Peter used this opportunity to grab Rocket’s shoulder with his free hand and spin him around so he was facing him, crashing his lip’s onto his. Rocket was shocked by how fast Peter had done all this that it took him a couple of second’s to realize that he was actually kissing him. Rocket felt like he should move away and run to... well any wear but here, but didn’t want to stop, eventually Rocket closed his eyes and started to move in sync with Peter, Rocket had forgotten that they both needed oxygen to live and decided to pull away with mega red cheek’s.

Peter smiled again at Rocket leaning his face in closer to his “You still sure you don’t want me to help you?” Peter asked raising an eyebrow.

“Uh-Umm...I” Peter cut him off “Ill take that as a yes” as he wrapped his fingers around Rocket again slowly moving them up and down making Rocket moan in pleasure, Peter dragged one of his nails up and down making him now extremely hard.

“P-Peter... your gonna m-make a mess” Rocket managed to get out between moans, Peter smirked “Fine” he said getting a eviler look on his face as he lowered his head, taking Rockets cock out of his pants and putting it in his mouth as Rocket screamed “T-Thats not w-what i AHHHH m-ment” as Peter started making circles with his tongue “I don’t care” Peter said while taking him deeper. Rocket felt like his leg’s were gonna collapse any minute now just as he felt a familiar pooling sensation in his stomach.

‘P-Peter if you don’t s-stop im gonAhhh” “Hmm” was Peters only response as he started to suck harder soon making Rocket reach his climax while dropping to his knees. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours until Rocket decided to break that silence.

“Y-You know when i said that you were gonna make a mess i..”

“Well i solved that didn’t i? there isn’t any mess in here Except from all the clothes and spare gun parts all over your floor”

“Yea, but you still didn’t..”

“Well i wanted to do it”

“But”

“i would of done it either way you realize?”

Rocket sighed “It’s pointless arguing with you” as he chuckled “Yes it is” Peter said with a cocky tone in his voice. Rocket looked down to see that Peter has enjoyed that a bit to much and was in need of attention, Rocket moved closer to his lap and scrapped one of his nails against Peter’s cock “Uhh, you don’t have to”

“Well im gona anyway, you helped me, so im gonna help you wether you like it or not” as he started to move faster in his actions making a moan escape from Peter’s throat, Rocket wrapped his hand around Peter and slowly moved up and down making him pissed off that he had stopped the fast movement’s so soon, Rocket eventually started to move a lot faster earning moans from Peter, after a couple of thrusts Peter reached his climax again leaving them in silence, Peter was the first to break the silence “I love you Rocket” that made Rocket smile and hug Peter “I love you to”. 

After about two minutes of hugging Peter decided to get up “We should see whats taking Gamora so long” “Okay” Rocket said leaving his room and walking down the corridor were he was building yet another weapon of mass destruction, Rocket picked it up, examined it and threw it back in the box, kicking it back under the shelf. “Arnt you gonna finnish that?” Peter asked curious.

“Naw, i got a new toy to play with” lightly punching Peter in his leg as he continued to walk down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Still have no regrets XD


End file.
